Watchninja chapter 1
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Basically this is a mix between Naruto Konaha universe, and Watchmen's alternate new york. The Pervy Sage has been murdered and the rouge ninja Kyubii thinks someone is bumping off legendary ninjas, is he insane, or is he right.
1. Chapter 1

Watchninja

NOTE: this is noncanon therefore has nothing to do with naruto the series, and answers the question of why characters living or dead

Chapter 1

It was quiet and dark in the house of Jiraiya high above Hokage Mountain in Konaha. He is sitting on his couch, drinking coffee, flipping through his latest addition of the "Make Out" series and smoking a Cigar. As he relaxes someone breaks his door down. Although Jiraiya isn't looking at the figure he knows that person is here. "I guess it was just a matter of time I suppose." Jiraiya said calmly as he rose up from his couch to face the man standing before him. He throws the mug at intruder who swiftly dodges it as it hits the doorway. While that was going on Jiraiya grabs a kunai with an explosive attached but the figure grabs his hand, making him throw it away as it blows up a piece of the wall. The figure slams him into the wall and proceeds to punch him, but is blocked at every throw by Jiraiya. It seems for an old man, Jiraya still had some fight in him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, when he decided to hit back they were not only dodged and blocked, but the figure also managed to exchange some blows at the same speed. The figure then threw Jiraiya into his kitchen table breaking it explosively. As he got up Jiraiya notices the knife block within arms reach. He grabs a knife and throws, it but he misses. He then grabs a meat cleaver and throws it, but the figure catches it and throws it to the ground. Before Jiraiya can grab another knife the figure grabs his hand and breaks it, as well as smashing his head on the counter the block is on. Jiraiya slowly rose from the table with his face bloodied and bashed. Although his jaw was shattered he still managed to say a few more words. "It's a joke. It's all a Joke. God help us all." As he laughs painfully a drop of blood lands on his headband, hanging on his housecoat; accepting his fate he lets the figure toss him out of the window falling from Hokage Mountain to his death. The blood soaked headband falls onto a gutter next to its owners blood splattered corpse.

Later that night the gutter is clean of Jiraiya's corpse; the only thing left of him is his blood where he hit the ground as well as his head band. Back into the building, the Anbu Black Ops investigate the damaged home that was once Jiraiya's. "Why would someone break into a house and kill a man that writes porno stories." One said as he moved around the broken pieces of table and glass. "Hey look at this." The second one said, holding a picture frame up to the other. "It's a picture of him and the hokage." "Well it's no surprise, didn't he used to work for the old man?" the first one asked. "Well he could have, no average person could put up with a fight like this." The second one said pointing at the holes in the walls. "Look you and the others guard this building." The first Anbu looks at him confusedly "why?" he asks. The second one turned to leave saying "I don't want Kyubii investigating more, even the keene act doesn't stop him." As he left the first one looked nervous, but he went downstairs to round up some more black ops. Little did he know someone was watching.

_Kyubii's Journal 0ct. 12, 2009_

_Dog carcass in alley this morning, tire tred on burst stomach. This Village's afraid of me I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll whisper "no." They could have followed in the footsteps of good men like my father, or Hokage Senju. Decent men, who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead they followed the droppings of lechers and sounds and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. Don't tell me they didn't have a choice. Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody hell, all those liberals and intellectuals and smooth-talkers, and all of a sudden nobody can think of anything to say. Beneath me, this awful Village, it screams like an abattoir of retarded children. And the night reeks of fornication and bad consciences. _

A man walked down the streets and looked at the gutter, and saw the bloody headband. He picked it up and studied it as if it looked familiar. There is no way to describe any facial expressions as he is wearing a mask over his face. This mask is orange yet shifts into crimson red while the face on it looks like a mad fox grinning at first but, looking timid second, and then looking rabid third. The man is wearing a brown trench coat and leather gloves. He looks up at the Hokage mountain as he notices the house on top has a broken window. The man puts his hand into his coat and throws a Kunai into the building wall. The kunai has a long rope attached to it. With quick speed the man quickly rushes up the rope and goes into the broken window. He searches around and finds an old newspaper picture of Jiraiya, standing over triumphantly with a man in a sound ninja suit collapsed onto the ground. The face on his mask changed from grinning to timid as the color changed to a darker orange. Suddenly he went to the bedroom and investgated the closet. He looks to see ordinary clothes and sandals, but that doesn't satisfy him. He then strips the closet until the wall is bare, and breaks the wall down revealing a Red suit with grey pants, as well as a red make up kit, and an assortment of kunai swords and scrolls.

_Tonight a pervy sage died in Konaha, somebody knows why. Somebody knows._

Just then footsteps were heard and Kyubii leaves. The footsteps came from two more Anbu black ops heading inside. "I know I heard something." One of them says as they head in. They split up and look for the source of the sound. One of them looks and sees the kunai stuck into the floor near the window. Before he can react, Kyubii sneaks up behind him and punches him out. The other one comes up and sees the first unconscious. He takes out his kunai and looks around for the culprit when he sees Kyubii standing at the window. He then throws it at him. When he looks to see where Kyubii is there was a log in his place with the kunai stuck in it.

Meanwhile at a house not too far from Hokage mountain, two men were sitting down at a table talking about the old days. The inside had plenty of pictures and papers describing the exploits of Might Guy, a well known well retired ninja. The two people looked exactly the same only one seemed older than the other. The old one as wearing a sweater, jeans has fading black hair and bushy eyebrows; while the other wears a trench coat, glasses, black hair slicked back and thin eyebrows and glasses. They were both drinking bear and talking about the good times. "So There I was at the shop buying dinner. I turn the corner of the aisle and WHAM! I bumped into Kisame Hoshgaki. You remember him?" the old man asks. To which the young man replied "Ya I think I heard you mention him…." He looks at the clock to check the time as the old man continued. "I put beat him a dozen times in the '03. He's reformed. He is now married, got two kids. We traded addresses, nice guy." "Uh listen Might, it's almost midnight. I gotta go." The young man interrupted as he got up from his chair at the table. "Oh Sure." Might said "Lost track of the time there talking about all that old stuff. You must have been bored as hell." As Might got up the young man said "You know better than that. These Saturday night beer sessions are what keep me going. I am just glad I didn't destroy your table unlike a long time ago." "Ye well…" Might began "Us old retired guys have to stick together. Lemme put this out and I'll be right with you." He put out his cigarette as he showed the young man to the door. "You know it's a crying shame they put you youngsters out in the grass at '03. You were a better Guy-Sensei than I ever was." He said as he opened the door. To which the young man replied "Might, we both know that's bullshit, but thanks anyways." "Hey watch that language, this is the left hook that floored Kabuto remember?". Might said sternly. "How could I forget." The young man said "Thanks for another great night Might you take care of yourself.." Might then called out "You too Rock, God bless."

The young man who's name Rock Lee walked down the street of Konaha and back to his house. He notices that his doors been broken open. He cautiously moves around his house when he notices a figure in the kitchen. "Hello Rock.." A voice came out from it. Relived but still cautious acknowledged the figure "Kyubii?" his mask was partially off of his mouth , revealing whiskers so he could eat the food that he obviously took. "Got hungry from waiting." he said "Helped myself to some Ramen, hope you don't mind." "Uh-Uh of course I don't mind." Rock said "do you want me to heat these up for you?" "No need, fine this way." The Kyubii replied. "So long time no see." Rock began. "How have you been keeping?" After Kyubii finished eating the ramen he rose up and flipped his mask over his mouth and said "Out of prison so far. Take a look at this" he threw the headband onto the table. Rock looked at it and investigated the blood on the band asking "what is this, Ramen juice or.." "that's right." Kyubii replied as he searched the kitchen counter. "Human Ramen juice. Headband belonged to the Pervy Sage, blood too. He's dead." "Let's talk downstairs" Rock says as he leaves the kitchen. Kyubii followed him after he stole some more food.

As they walked downstairs to his dusty workshop Rock said " you know it coulda been a burglary. Maybe some genin broke in and didn't know who the pervy sage was." "An ordinary Genin, kill the pervy sage? Ridiculous." Kyubii replied in discuss. Rocks workshop was dusty mostly covered in tarp except for his suit. Green long style tights, lighter green vest, a head band with the leaf village symbol, a paid of concrete ankle weights and his goggles from his academy days. "I heard he has been working for the Hokages since '87 knocking off sound ninjas in the other villages. Maybe it was a political killing." "Maybe…" Kyubi replied "Or maybe someone's picking off legendary ninjas." As he goes to look around the workshop Rock asks " don't you think that's a little paranoid?" "is that what they say about me now, paranoid?" Kyubii said not so surprised. "The pervy sage had a lot of enemies…' Rock began "…even among his friends/" "Speaking of friends how's Might Guy? He wrote that book, said some bad things about The Pervy Sage in it." Kyubii said suspiciously. "I don't like what you are implying." Rock said slightly peeved. "And I like being followed even less." "Maybe I was keeping an eye on you, in case some one was gunning for nins" Replied kyubbi as his mask turns lighter orange with a timid face. "You were never that sentimental." Lee spat under his breath. "Attack on one is an attack on all of us." Kyubii said as he walks down the stairs to one of the tarps. "What do you suggest?" Rock asks curiously to which Kyubii turns around and replies "Retribution." "The watchninja are over." Rock says. "Says Sarutobi." Spat Kyubii. "Says me." Rock spat back. "Nobody knows who you are, you can have a normal life." "Normal?" began Kyubii "Is that what you have a normal life…." He rips the tarp off revealing several kunai and other gadgets. "…..When you walk through a village dying of rabies passed the human cockroaches talking about their heroin and child hentai. Do you really feel normal." "At least I am not the one hiding behind a mask." Rock retorted. "No." Kyubii began "you're hiding in plain sight. He walks down the long tunnel. "there is a hatch that will lead you two blocks in the village." Rock called out. "I know" Replied Kyubii. "I came here often, when we were partners." "Those were some good times, what happened?" asked Rock To which Kyubii responded. "You quit." As Kyubii left the tunnel, Rock Lee stands beside his suit display thinking about the times while observing the headband of his now deceased comrade.

The Next day, Rock lee is attending an interview between The Konaha News and Sasuke Uchiha/Pheonix Flower, the only other ninja to reveal his identity publically other than Might Guy, Gaara (Doctor sandman), and Sakura Haruno (Medical Nin II). He was known to be the smartest ninja in the world next to Neji Hyuga and the strongest next to the Kyubii. When he revealed his secret Identity he decided to milk the fame for all its worth. Selling action figures endorsing products and using his supreme intellect to solve worlds problems. Women loved him and men wanted to be him. In fact his recent interview revealed that he plans on using his knowledge of tailed beasts as a new form of energy source, with the help of Gaara of course. Once the interview was over Sasuke was surprised to see Rock and invited him up to his high office at Uchiha Tower; where they would discuss old times and new. "Kyubii thinks someone's hunting the watchninja?" Asks Sasuke. Rock is reading a paper saying that an inevitable war between the Sound/Akatsuki alliance is coming, when he asks back "Do you think its possible?" To which Sasuke replies "Statistically, one murder doesn't equal a trend. Kyubi's a sociopath, Rock. And so was the Pervy sage. He was practically a Nazi. You know that better than anyone." Rock put the paper down and said "I'm not here because I miss him." "It's occurred to Kyubi that we both know each others identities." Sauske guessed to which Rock replied "The whole world knows your identity, that's why I am warning you first." Sasuke walks up to Rock smiling and says "Thank you Rock but I fear there's something much more real to worry about than Kyubi's Ninja killer." a look of concern goes over Rocks face when he asks the expected question. "If the Akatsuki/Sound does unleash the tailed beasts do you think Gaara can stop them all?" Sasuke's smile turns serious when he says "The Akatsuki has 8 tailed beasts at their desposial, even if Gaara can stop 7, one could still kill every living thing here even Doctor sandman can't be everywhere at once."

Later that night, Kyubi is eyeing a building guarded by Anbu's and decides to break into it.

_Kyubii's Journal October 13 2009, _

_Meeting with Lee left bad taste in mouth, a flabby failure lying weeping in his basement. Why are so few of us left active, healthy and without personality disorders or demons sealed within us. The first Guy-Sensei runs a self defense class. The first Medical Nin is a bloating aging whore, who tries to hide it. Dying in a gaming resort. Asuma was stabbed in the heart. Kurenai, murdered a victim of her own indecent lifestyle. The Copy Cat ninja is in an asylum. Even Sasuke Uchiha; possibly homosexual, must investigate this further. Only two names are on my list, both share quarters in the tailed beasts research division and breakthroughs in technology division. I must go to them, I must tell the indestructible sand man that someone plans to murder him._

**OK, I am probably gonna get some hate mail for this but bear with me. The reason why I picked these characters for certain roles is because they fit like a glove in my personal opinion. Sasuke is both smart and strong which is why I put him as Ozymandius. Might Guy's relationship with Rock Lee mirrors Nite Owls mentorship of Nite Owl Two. Naruto is a good Rorschach because he has that growly voice and if the 9 tailed fox took over him in personality that's basically what you would get. As for doctor manhattan and gaara, Gaara is the only one I know that can show no emotion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kyubi busts down the main door of the institute and walks down the hallway until he reaches an open door. It seems whoever he is looking for was already expecting him. When he enters he sees a giant nude man working on a machine just as big as he is. This man's skin is sand colored with red hair and no scars on his body save for a Kanji symbol carved in his forehead. The symbol was Japanese for love. "Good evening, Kyubi" the man said as it echoed in the room. The man doesn't even turn to look at Kyubi. "Doctor Sandman, you know why I am here." Kyubi answers back as he adjusts his coat. As Doctor Sandman keeps working on his machine he replies "Yes, but you are going to be disappointed." "Kyubi!" another voice bellows out as a girl with pink hair and a red business woman's suit walks in. "You shouldn't be here you are a wanted man." She says. Obviously she looks disappointed that he is here. "Nice to see you too Medical Nin." Kyubi said in a sarcastic tone, to which she spat back "I have a real name I have been using for a couple of years now, try it." Kyubi not letting his guard down on the sarcasm replies "Whatever you say…Sakura" "What are you doing here?" she asks. Before Kyubi could answer Doctor Sandman answers for him as he shrinks down to his normal height. "The Pervy sage is dead and Kyubi wants me to look into my own future. To see if the killer was ever publicly identified." "I already warned Lee." Kyubi began "Came to warn you two." "Even if I wanted to help….." Doctor Sandman started "…my future is being blocked by temporal interference." "Interference from what?" asked Sakura. Doctor Sandman turned to her and said "In all likelihood the tailed beasts, if Konaha and The Akatsuki/Sound alliance engaged in all out war, the blast from them would produce Tachyons, particles of chakra that reverse to what you perceive as time therefore obscuring my vision. If you'll Excuse me I have to get back to my work." "Wait a minute!" Shouted Kyubi as his mask turned Orange and the face on it turned into fear "What if somebody wants us out of the way, so we can't do anything to stop it!?" "Goodbye Kyubi" Kyubi stepped toward Doctor Sandman saying "Took me a lot of effort to get to you and I am not leaving…." Just before he could finish his sentence he disappears into a cloud of sand and reappears outside in the rain "….until I've had my say." When he realized he was teleported he sighs and walks away into the rain. 

Meanwhile back in the lab, Doctor Sandman continues working as he takes apart pieces of his machine, one of which is a cage that has a silhouette of a giant beast. "You know it seems like there is a lot of things you don't tell me these days Gaara." Sakura said as she walked towards him to which he replied "I didn't want to worry you prematurely, if Sasuke and I could solve the energy crisis, then war might be averted." Sakura looked confused at that statement, saying "You've always told me that time was simultaneous. If that's true how could you change the future?" Doctor Sandman stopped working and turned around. "If only you could perceive time as I do, let me show you." He says placing his hand on her forehead. There was a flash and suddenly memories of her life came flooding in. They stop as he takes his hand off of her, stating "Your mind goes to dark places and you wonder why I keep the worst from you." She recovers from the shock of things. "Say hello to Rock for me." Sandman says, snapping Sakura out of her shock, "what do you mean?" she asks confusedly. As Doctor Sandman continues to work on his machine he says "You want to ask me out to the Ramen bar like we used to but, you won't, you know I can't, so you will call Rock, which is only natural, you deserve to have comfort with an old friend." Sakura nods understandably as she leaves the compound, she turns around hoping to prove his perception wrong but decides not to and leaves him alone to work on his inventions.

_Kyubi's Journal October 13, 2009,_

_On Friday night a pervy sage died in New York. Someone threw him out the window and he it the sidewalk. His head was driven into his stomach. Nobody cares, nobody cares but me. Are they right? Is it futile? Soon millions there will be war. Millions will burn. Millions will perish in sick and misery. Why does one death matter against so many? Because there is good and there is evil, and evil must be punished. Even in the face of Armageddon I shall not compromise in this. But there are so many deserving of retribution, and there is so little time._

At the Ramen bar Rock Lee is waiting for Sakura to show when she does he is really happy to see her. They sit down eat ramen, drink some sake and reminisce about old times. "Well I guess it's getting late." Rock said as he sipped his last cup. "It's been a great evening Sakura. You sure you won't let me pick up the tab?" "Nah…" Sakura replied as she wrote her check "If I am gonna be a kept woman for the Hokage's secret weapon, then the Hokage can stand a bowl of spaghetti Japan every once in a while." She finishes her check and hands it to the waiter as they finish their drinks. "Hey you sound bitter." Said Rock in a concerned tone to which Sakura replied. "No. Not really it's just the only reason I am kept around is to keep Gaara relaxed and happy." "Is everything ok with you and Gaara?" He asks. "Me and Gaara?" Sakura began looking confusedly. "Everything's fine couldn't be better...It's just that. i'm thinking I am 26 I spent 8 years in semiretirement preceded by ten years running around in a stupid uniform because my stupid sannin of a mentor asks me to. Do you remember that uniform? That stupid tight pants and sleeveless shirt looked like it was supposed to show my breasts more. That was so dreadful" "Yes dreadfull." Lee pretending to agree, while he is really imagining her in said uniform. "You know." She continued "When I think back, why did we do it? Why did we dress up like that? The keene act was the best thing that ever happened to us." "You're probably right." Lee agreed half heartedly By that time they left the Ramen bar whilst Rock walked her home. "Hey you rember that one guy?" Sakura asked. " Who preteneded to be a sound nin just so he could get beaten up? Rock's eye's brightened."Oh ya, Konahamaru Karnage." He said."I caught him at a jeweler's once." She began "And when I started hitting him he was breathing funny, I thought he had asthma." Rock Giggled and said "I heard about him and when I saw him I simply ignored him. He kept demanding "Punish me" but I told him get lost."

"Whatever happened to him?" She asked to which Rock replied "Kyubi, through him off Hokage mountain." They both laughed hysterically before they collected themselves. "I'm sorry I guess that wasn't funny." Sakura said smiling. "I guess not." Rock replied. They make it to her home which was just across from the Institue Gaara works at. Before she went inside she said "They're don't seem to be any perverse laughs around these days." To which Rock replied "What do you speck Pervy Sage is dead."

**To my surprise it took me a year to finish it and to even more surprise people actually liked the first chapter. I hope they like this one just as good. I am however postponing further chapters because it's driving me crazy for a while just to post this one.**


End file.
